


Slowly

by dubsdubu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubsdubu/pseuds/dubsdubu
Summary: Two short saida drabbles."You were there. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched you. I looked at you and for a brief (but sublime) second, time itself slowed to a stop.""You were there. In that brief moment, I saw you looking at me. But only for a second. For a brief but beautiful second. Why did you look away so fast? Our eyes couldn't even meet."
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 12





	1. Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> If you've stumbled upon this work, it is not new. I originally uploaded it to Twitter around the new year (Dec 2019/Jan 2020).
> 
> I was inspired by a gif on Twitter and a few words just came out.
> 
> see the gif and original posts here: https://twitter.com/DubsDubu/status/1211586839758307330?s=20
> 
> and https://twitter.com/DubsDubu/status/1212291215581835264?s=20
> 
> -kit.

You were there. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched you. I looked at you and for a brief (but sublime) second, time itself slowed to a stop.

I felt calm, whisked away from reality, allowed to be alone with my thoughts. And so I thought to myself...

\--

The words that came out of my mouth were never enough to express all the emotions that I'd felt for you. Emotions I'd felt for what felt like forever.

"Sana, I love you."

I wish I could have said it in a way that you understood. A way that I wanted you to understand.

\--

"I love you" not just as a friend. But so much more.

But words are so slippery and so careless; and so was I.

"I love you too, Dahyunie." You said it back to me so nonchalantly then.

But the words didn't weigh the same. They didn't sit well. So I dropped them.

\--

And then I was transported back to the brief (but sublime) second that I watched you.

Head empty, just filled with you.

Sana, if I could show you what I was thinking without having to say anything, I would. But those thoughts and words remained unsaid, unspoken.

\--

Not because I was scared. But because I wasn't. It wasn't fear that stopped me.

It was love.

Because the same night you told me you loved me, you showed me something else.

A little trinket you came back with. From your trip.

\--

You came back with a ring. But I already knew she had your heart.

And if I loved you, which I did (and still do), then I should let you go.

You didn't shatter my heart into a million pieces.

\--

My heart broke...slowly. On its own.

When I would see you with her. When you would tell me about your dates. When I let you go without telling you how I felt.

Slowly, but surely, my heart broke.

\--

The brief (but sublime) second that I was watching you had almost passed, so I asked Father Time for more time. But he couldn't give me any.

So I asked instead...

"Slowly..."

"Please let this moment pass...slowly."

\--

Slow enough that I may take it and hold onto it for as long as I could, before it slipped away, before I had to let it go, just like I did you.

Slowly...so that I had enough time to look away when you looked at her, away from me.

Slowly...


	2. Slowly 2.0

You were there. In that brief moment, I saw you looking at me. But only for a second. For a brief but beautiful second. Why did you look away so fast? Our eyes couldn't even meet.

Was it something I said? Something I did? Something I didn't do?

\--

Do you still not know what's in my heart?

"I love you too, Dahyunie." I meant it when I said it. Every word.

But you never understood me. Not in the way I wanted you to.

\--

"I love you" not just as a friend. But so much more.

More than you would ever know. More than I could ever say. But for some god forsaken reason I couldn't bring myself to tell you.

So I told someone else. A trusted friend. I told Momo how I felt.

\--

I told Momo how much I loved you and she listened to me. She encouraged me to tell you, but I just couldn't.

So instead I told her everything I couldn't tell you. She became my confidant. A true best friend.

God, why couldn't I just tell you?

\--

I don't know, really. I was scared. But deep down, I knew I loved you.

You looked at me and I wanted to tell you everything, but I didn't get a chance to.

You looked away before I summoned up enough courage. I was too slow. And you were moving on faster than I could catch up.

\--

So I turned to Momo again. She stood behind us that time. Without saying a word she told me to tell you how I felt.

So I did.

I pulled you aside, slowly.

You looked at me again with those deep brown eyes and I found myself drunk in them.

\--

I held your hand, slowly.

Skirting my fingers in between yours until they were intertwined, hoping my grip wasn't too tight because I so terribly nervous.

I built up my courage, slowly.

Trying to find the right words to confess my feelings. But I couldn't find them.

\--

So instead I pulled you close and kissed you, slowly. Because words were never enough to tell you how I felt. I had to show you.

Then you kissed me back and I'd never felt more alive. I felt your soft lips against mine and I'd never experienced such pure bliss in my life.

\--

"I love you, Dahyunie," I whispered.

I'm sorry it took so long. I was taking my time, slowly building up the courage, finding my way to you.

And, my love, now that I'm here, I'm never letting you go.


End file.
